thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Tireeie
This page pertains to the collaborative "Thrive Universe" project, and is not necessarily part of Thrive's official development. More information here and here. (Note: The subscript shows the Human pronunciation of Tireeie words, as Humans find difficulty in accurately mimicking Tireeie sounds) This page is a work in progress. The Tireeie(tie-REE-yee) are aquatic, omnivorous sapients from the ocean planet of Slohb.(slobe) Biology Tireeie are marine organisms with a flexible, serpentine body, which is, on average, about 2.7 meters long. They have one large dorsal fin, 3 pairs of pectoral fins, and one horizontal tail fin. They have five dark blue eyes arranged in an 'M' shape on their face, and below them, a three-hinged beak. Underneath their dorsal fin is a row of 8 nostril-like gills. Their life expectancy is around 80 Earth years, or 38 Slohb years. Emerging from their cheeks are their "arms." They branch into three separate appendages at their base; each one has one, two, and three fingers respectively. Females are typically a bit smaller than males and their skin is more of a light blue, while males are larger and have darker blue skin. The topmost third of the beak remains static so that it doesn't block the Tireeie's vision; the other two open downwards. Each third of the beak has a single line of teeth, which forms a line from the beak's point to the back of the throat. Housed within the beak is a sharp, harpoon-like tongue, which can impale prey. Slohb The Tireeie originate from planet Slohb.(slobe) Slohb is a temperate ocean world, with a surface composed of 99% water. Only a few islands here and there manage to peek above the surface, the largest of which is known as Tretoii.(TRET-taw) The planet has a gravity of 1.3g and a diameter of roughly 17,800 kilometers. It completes a full rotation every 43 hours, and completes one orbit around its star Maeiia(MAY-yuh) every 766.4 Earth days, or 427.75 Slohb days. The planet has no natural satellites. Slohb's overall population of sapient species is 10 billion. Of these, 9.7 billion are Tireeie. History Soon after the Tireeie became sapient, they began to form tribes as they spread across Slohb's oceans. These tribes started out primitive but their technology and knowledge improved as discoveries were made. Gradually, however, discovery came to a standstill due to the inability to make a key discovery - fire. And so, civilization was stuck in the stone age for millennia. While they were unable to smelt metals, the Tireeie were still making discoveries and progress; they had developed a relatively advanced language and basic mathematics. It remained this way for many years. Then one day, a golden, diamond-shaped object descended from the sky and landed near the island of Tretoii - Slohb had been discovered by an advanced alien race, which the Tireeie now know as the Treaii.(TREE-aah) Over a span of 100 years, the Tireeie were gradually introduced to more developed technology and had their culture advanced. Golden buildings, built by the Treaiinu for scientific observation purposes, appeared on Tretoii island. The Tireeie started worshiping the aliens as gods, and formed a religion, known as Treaiinu,(TREE-aah-new) based around their teachings. 86 years after first contact, the Treaii suddenly vanished from Slohb. By the time the Treaii had vanished, the Tireeie were in the late industrial age, with waterproof technology and an advanced culture. 162 years later, the Tireeie developed FTL travel and began to explore the stars. Timeline * 5,000,000,000 BSE: Slohb's "birth" * 4,000,000 BSE: Origin of first Tireeie * 6,000 BSE: Start of Tireeie civilization * 282 BSE: Beginning of Tireeie uplifting by Treaii * 259 BSE: Theocratic Republic of Tretoii, the largest and most influential nation on Slohb, is formed * 196 BSE: End of uplifting * '''32 BSE: '''FTL technology developed